Let's Make the Best of Tonight
by K-Shandra
Summary: : Something Tony said made her think….


Title: Let's Make the Best of Tonight  
Genre: NCIS – Romance  
Pairing: Abby and Gibbs  
Rating: M. (as is most everything I write)  
Timeline: Season eleven-ish. A/U… or is it?  
Spoilers: I haven't watched the new season yet – and we're screening season nine here, so none that I know of…yet.  
Summary: Something Tony said made her think….  
A/N: Okay this is possibly the first time I've had a ficlet originate from one of my others  
Written: October – November 2013  
Language: International English.  
Word Count: 3,585

*·.·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·. **GABBY** .·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·.·*

Abby agitatedly paced her room, before again checking her reflection in the mirror. All day she had been on edge, and it was not because of him, or their dinner tonight, because they have done it so many times before. It was the one evening in the year they got to spend together, without work, without other things infringing on their time. It was _the_ one night a year he was hers, all hers… but it was not that which was getting to her, gnawing at her nerves.

She had so many times tried to brush it off, to put it behind her, to not let his words cause her to hope… and, yet, every time she looked at Gibbs, every time he touched her, a little part of her blossomed anew. It made her hope, want something she knew she had no right wanting. It was on those occasions that Tony's words haunted her most, it was during those moments that it became increasingly difficult to shrug it all off as wistful thinking, or as someone seeing something that clearly was not there…

And then there had been the issue with Ziva's sudden departure. Although Tony had not elaborated on what had happened between them, she could see that it ate him. It made her think, ponder, contemplate… but mostly, it scared her.

It was not impossible for either her or Gibbs to move on, to embark on opposing routes; heaven alone knew she had received enough job offers in the past to make such a move easy… yet the thought of leaving him, the team, but mostly him, had been enough for her to decline any offers. She knew that they could not go on like this, because sooner or later fate would play its hand and there was no way of telling how that would end. Possibly like it had for Tony? And she was not certain she could be as strong if that were to happen.

She looked at her reflection once again; trying to see what Gibbs would, and wondering if he would approve of it. The dress was a little more formal, a little more sedate than what she usually wore, but then she had never in the past set out to seduce him. She knew he was open-minded when it came to her dress, and that he noticed when she changed things. However, this evening, it was important for him to like what he saw.

That uncertainty, along with her indecision as to how best to try and seduce him, made her stomach churn. She knew that he cared, that she has never had any reason to question. It was just the ambiguity on whether he only saw her as a friend that bothered her, and made her hesitant. For all of Tony's words, hers had lingered in her thoughts; _"__Gibbs has never! Never! Not once led me to believe that he has interests in me in such a way."_ It was that which had her hesitant, made her question what she was about to do. She really just wanted to know whether he cared for her in the way she did him, if he could see her as more, if not, she could understand; the weirdness would eventually dissipate, and they would settle into being friends again. But if he did, if it was mutual, it could be the start of something she had so many times already imagined, something she coveted with all her heart.

Drawing in a deep breath she glanced at her watch, and then felt a frown form on her brow; Gibbs was never late. Abby was just about to reach for her phone when the familiar knock sounded at her door. She rushed over to open it already knowing who would be on the other side.

"Gibbs!" she warmly greeted, and smiled even more when he handed her a package.

"You didn't have to," she said looking at the oblong box, and then quickly opened it. She took a moment to take in the gift, speechless as to what to say.

"You're not a regular girl or I would have gotten you a necklet," Gibbs hesitantly said, causing her to look at him.

"No, it's perfect," she quickly replied, "I love it. It's just…" she tried to continue, however found herself lost for words. It was perfect, so much so that it actually overwhelmed her how he could have known. "Thanks," she said, stepping closer to him and enveloping him in a hug, and then pulled back, handing the box back to him. He hesitantly took it and the watched as she reached up to undo the choker she had put on earlier. "You wanna help?" she asked as she pulled the choker form her neck.

Gibbs looked taken aback for a moment, and looked at the box in confusion, "You gonna wear it?"

"Yes, it's perfect," Abby enthused turning her back to him.

Gibbs carefully pulled the soft, black nubuck leather choker from the box, the crystals embedded within the leather catching in the light, and moved to place it around her neck, his fingers brushing against the back of her neck as he fastened it.

Abby felt the skin beneath the choker warm, the soft leather brushed against the delicate skin of her neck, almost like a caress. His fingers brushing against the back of her neck sent a tingle along her spine, causing her lower abdomen to contract, and she had so swallow against the sudden dry sensation in her mouth. The leather was velvety soft, its pressure against her skin a constant reminder that he had chosen it for her. It was less eccentric than her other collars, softer, and decidedly more erotic, but whether that had been his intention, she could not know. With Gibbs she could never be certain – especially since Tony had gotten her to toy with the idea that it could be more… she tried to imagine what her response would have been, had she not thought about it differently, and found it increasingly difficult.

His hands lightly brushed down her arms, causing her breath to catch, she could not remember any other time that he had done something similar, although he had touched her on several occasions, almost every day, yet it had never felt as sensual, almost like an intentional caress. She quickly pulled herself together, knowing that with the action he had just completed it would not be impossible for such an act from him, he has always been affectionate towards her.

"Thanks, Gibbs" Abby said turning around to face him.

"Welcome, Abbs" he replied, his voice somewhat deeper as he stepped back a pace.

"It's so soft," Abby said reaching up to stroke the soft leather, smiling warmly at him.

His eyes seemed to follow the movement, so much so that he seemed startled by her, "Come, let's go." and he moved to gesture to her to precede him.

He had made reservations at their usual restaurant, where the proprietor was well familiar with Abby's dress habits, and often provided them with the most secluded booth; as per Gibb's request. Contrary to belief, it was not because of her dress that he requested it; he did not want every other male in the room lusting after his girl – especially since she was exclusively his for the evening, although not in the way he wanted her to be. To him it was the one evening in the year he did not have to think up some excuse to spend time with her, after work.

Antonia received them, as per usual, and gave Abby a once over – which caused Gibbs's fists to tighten – and warmly smiled.

Abby, for a moment, thought that her efforts might be too much, and that they were too obvious for others to see; and that they could, silently, be laughing at her efforts. However, she followed Antonio to their usual table, in a way thankful for the privacy it provided, while simultaneously being acutely aware of Gibbs's hand that had landed on her lower back as they had progressed through the restaurant. The skin under his touch tingled with awareness, and she could distinguish even the slightest alteration in his touch.

They settled at the table; the routine was familiar, well-practiced even, allowing them to order their meal with ease before striking up a conversation – which covered a multitude of subjects, before settling on Tony and Ziva, and her sudden departure. Gibbs only shrugged his shoulders, not entirely certain as to Ziva's reasons, but knew that there came a time in one's life where one had to make sense of things, and determine what you really wanted – Mexico had been that for him.

"You loved her," Abby stated, having seen the shadow that had crossed his face every time they spoke of Ziva. It also seemed that Ziva's return to Israel had been a personal blow to him.

"Who?" Gibbs was quick to ask, his brow furrowing.

"Ziva," Abby calmly replied, and fought the band that tightened around her heart.

"Didn't we all," he quickly countered, "She saved my life, Abbs."

"As you did hers." Abby replied, knowing she could think of a multitude of times it had gone either way for any of the team members.

"You seem troubled," Gibbs replied, tilting his head some.

"It's more for him though," Abby replied, dropping her gaze, hoping it would throw him off.

"He seems to be holding up," Gibbs countered.

"Seems to, being the operative term," Abby demurely said, adding, "You think he has regrets?"

"We all have regrets, Abbs," Gibbs deadpanned, "It's part of life."

This caused Abby to frown as she looked at him, "But he never really had her, and he loves her far more than he is willing to admit."

Gibbs looked pointedly at her, asking, "He's told you?"

"Let's just say, an inebriated Tony spending the night on your couch tends to run his mouth."

Gibbs nodded at that, "When doesn't he?"

"When he's really hurting," Abby replied, her voice conveying her concern.

Gibbs nodded at that, "Like now."

Abby nodded.

There was a strained note to his voice as he asked, "He spent any time on your couch lately?"

"No," Abby replied shaking her head.

"Too crowded?"

The question had her look at him in confusion, yet at the same time sent her heart racing. Gibbs had never before concerned himself with who was crashing on her couch, or at least if he had, he had not been as obvious about it. A small flame of hope lit inside her; wondering if he was indeed interested in her, and was just checking to see if there was any competition on the horizon. She was just about to answer when their waiter arrived with their meal, and her heart sank a bit when, after the man had left, Gibbs let the question slide.

For the remainder of the evening, they touched on lighter subjects, falling into the easy repartee they so often shared. Abby told him of sister Rosita's latest exploits at the bowling alley, and how they had trashed an egotistical group of men - who had jousted them, claiming that nuns could not bowl. She animatedly told him of their victory dance, which had him laughing.

It was on their way home that the air between them changed, and became charged, loaded even. Although always the gentleman, Gibbs walked her to her door and waited for her to open it.

Abby's heart pounded in her throat as she turned to him, her eyes locking with his, as she softly said, "Thanks, Gibbs."

She tilted her head at his response; "Always a pleasure, Abbs," and noted his unease before he stepped back from her.

Her heart squeezed however the words were out before she could stop them; "No good night kiss?"

Gibbs moved closer again, giving her a peck on the cheek, husking, "Night Abbs, happy birthday."

Her hand shot out and grabbed his shirt front. The suddenness of her action had him pull back against her grip, his brow furrowing.

With courage, she had no idea where it came from, she looked at him, asking, "If I asked for another birthday present, would you give it to me?"

Gibbs looked at her for a moment, before replying, "If it's in my power to give, Abbs."

"Kiss me,"

What?" He asked in disbelief.

With her heart thudding in her throat she looked at him, hoping that she had not pushed things. "Kiss me."

"I just did," he quickly countered.

"Not that, I mean a proper kiss."

"Abbs," he, lowly, warningly said.

Her shoulders drooped at that, her hand releasing its hold of his shirt, while her gaze dropped to her feet. She had even forgone her regular boots for the occasion.

She startled when his palm cupped her cheek lifting her gaze to his, whispering, "I would never deny a birthday girl her wish." and closed the distance between them, gently brushing his lips over hers. A ghost of a sensation which she thought would be all she would get, when his lips pressed against hers. He moved, she could feel it, and within moments she found herself pushed against the wall, his lips intently coaxing her to respond, which was as easy as breathing.

When they parted, their foreheads here barely separated, with both breathing hard. His body was rigid as he maintained a distance between them. She could sense him pulling back from her, which again caused her to reach out and clasp his shirt. "Come in."

He groaned, deeply huskily, before replying, "Abbs, I won't be wanting coffee and biscuits."

Her abdomen contracted at that with a flush of heat down in her core, "Good, I don't have any biscuits."

"Abbs," he moaned, trying to pull back again.

"Stay."

He closed the distance between them, pecking her lips, before pinning her body against the wall with his, his obvious arousal pressing against her abdomen. "I'm gonna take your clothes off if I say," he husked into her ear.

Abby's throat ran dry. The idea that he would do something like that awoke long dormant desires, it lit a passion she had not felt in years as her body warmed in anticipation, causing her to huskily, challengingly, reply, "I'd let you."

Within a flash, she found herself pulled into her apartment, the door banging shut behind them, she hardly had the opportunity to notice him locking it before she found her face clasped between his hands, his lips taking her, plundering her mouth. He kiss-marched her along the passage, right into her bedroom, where he let up for the first time, huskily claiming, "I've wanted to strip this dress off you all evening." He turned her about his fingers making quick work of the zipper, as he caressed his hands up her back pushing her hair aside to kiss her neck, which drew a low moan from her as his fingers brushed the straps from her shoulders, his hands reaching around to cup her breasts.

He nipped at the skin of her shoulder as his hands drifted lower, his finger playing with the band of her panties, before he pulled from her. The sudden loss of heat behind her had her skin erupt in goose flesh. He turned her about again with his fingers caressing her cheek, his breathing shallow as he asked, "You sure, Abbs?"

She smiled as him, and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, pushing it and his jacket from his shoulders. It was all the answer he needed, and he quickly started on his pants, kicking off his shoes, moment before dropping his pants, stepping from them he again cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

Abby kicked off the high heels, relieved to be rid of them, and moved back as he advanced on her, her knees hitting the edge of her bed which had her fall back. Gibbs gave her a few moments to shift into position before joining her, his hand running up along her abdomen, cupping her breasts as he laid claim to the already hardened peak of one. His hand moved to bestow the other some attention, while he lapped and lavished attention on the first.

Abby's lower abdomen contracted as she carded her fingers through his hair, something she had so often wanted to do in the past. Her fingers slid through their short springy length. The gush of heat between her thighs, along with the tingles running through her body had her arch into his mouth more. Shifting, he took the other nipple into his mouth, his hand drifting down her abdomen again, slipping under her panties to explore her. Her legs wantonly parted. Her breath hitching as he neared that part of her she so desperately needed his touch, his attention. Her breath catching as her body shifted in an attempt to get him to touch her. There was an itch, an almost unbearable urge within her, which needed his touch. Her hips lifted into it urging it farther down.

A whimper escaped her lips as his finger slipped into her, his palm cupping her mount.

He drew back and looked at her, his eyes dark with desire. "Abbs," he husked, moving to kneel between her legs, his hand going for the sides of her panties, drawing them down.

Her hips lifted in response, her legs coming back together as he drew the slip of fabric along them, encouraging her to straighten her legs up into the air. The slip was freed and her legs folded and fell open, allowing him full view of her. His hands ran along her thighs, his thumbs playing at her entrance as he moved over her again, nipping at her lips, then her chin, moving down his tongue flickering patterns along her abdomen, lover still until it fluttered over her nerve bud, his fingers sinking into her core. Her hips jerked up and her abdomen tightened as she loudly gasped in response.

Mere moments later he moved, reaching for a pillow and tucking it under her his hand gripping her thighs pushing them down as he rose between them. She had hardly focused on what he was doing when she felt him push forward. The hardness, the magnitude of him, filing her, stretching her. The friction barely soothed the ache that yearned for release. His hips locked against her with his hands gripping her thighs as he pulled back again, only to strongly lunge forward again.

Her head pushed back against the pillow, her body hollowing as he hit full depth. She was just so full, it was just so much, as her body closed around his. He picked up the pace, pulling back and ramming into her, their bodies jolting together a she pushed as deeply into her as he could get, her body trilling with every thrust. Her arms flung out to the sides, her hands clutching the sheets as the ache within turned into pleasure, then tightened, intensified.

She moved her head, wanting to seen him, needing to know if it was the same for him. Her breath caught when she saw him, his thighs pressing against hers, his hands holding her legs open, as he lunged into her. The tendons on his neck coiled, his gaze was fixed on where they came together, grunting as the jerked together.

"Abbs," he half cried half moaned, closing his eyes and allowing his head to fall back. Grunting as he continued to plunge into her.

His head righted a few thrust later, his gaze locking with hers as he moved, his hands pressing against the mattress, either side of her shoulder. His thrusts shifted to nudges, with him remaining deep within her.

"Tell me, Abbs. What makes you scream."

Her hands dropped to his hips, as she gasped, "Slower. "

She felt him alter, and grunted in approval

"Roll your hips," she moaned.

He shifted, altered, causing her head to push against the pillow. "Just like that. Oh god," Abby gasped. Tingles speared through her, building in intensity, as he steadily thrust against her. The sensations sharpened tightened, and she clasped at his hips, grunting as it built.

"Atta girl," he husked.

"More," Abby gasped.

Gibbs shifted back his hands pinning down her legs as he again lunged against her. Her body stiffened, tightened, drawing her shoulders off the mattress, as strong contractions gripped her, followed by intense pleasure, Gibbs's thrusts and more pleasure. Her body flushed, with her breath finally catching in the back of her throat

"Give it Abbs, he grunted"

"Gibbs!" she screamed, her body strung tightly.

She felt his hands grip her hips, a sudden shift in angle and a hard plunge into her as he seated himself, his finger biting into the skin of her hips as he jerked against her, grunting his own pleasure.

Abby didn't know what to expect, she'd always though he would be one of those who would plop down on the bed afterwards, and was therefore surprised when he lowered to the bed maintaining their connection, while reaching for her hands, pulling her up and into his embrace.

"Ya can't go back on it, Abbs."he husked into her ear, kissing her neck.

"Hey?" Abby asked, confused for a moment.

"This, us," he said, tightening his arms around her, "I won't let ya."

"I didn't plan to."

"Good."

*·.·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·. **GABBY** .·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·.·*


End file.
